


Unidentified

by wisenedthefuckup



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, In 600 Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisenedthefuckup/pseuds/wisenedthefuckup
Summary: Bill witnesses a UFO.





	Unidentified

It was a brisk night- quiet, calm. Clouds dotted the sky, blotting out the stars in places and darkening the air. Bill was alright with that; he enjoyed watching wisps of smoke play over the moon. He enjoyed the darkness that shifted over his resting spot, hiding him from view. It was nice to have a still moment, away from the worries of defending Lincoln and looking after Frank.  
    As he watched the the stars and sky, Bill wasn't even thinking of his life down on earth. He was caught up in the magical oddity of it all, of how small the clouds looked when he watched them for too long, how far away the stars looked. His chest seemed lighter, his body more at ease.   
    He tugged on his sleeves as he leaned into the chair set on the garage roof. Beyond that, he didn't feel particularly inclined to move at all. The night was comfortable, even with the dampness in the air threatening rain. If the sky did open up, he'd be glad to lay there was long as it meant getting to watch the clouds and the stars seem to coil around one another, too far away to ever reach and yet seeming so close they might touch.  
    A sigh left him. He wished this was his whole life. Instead he had hunters, infected...  
    Bill stood abruptly, cutting himself off from that train of thought with a firm, "No."  _Don't think, Bill, just be_. ... Easier said than done.  
    Casting his eyes across the view, he reassured himself that Lincoln was safe and intact. He caught the forms of roofs, of trees, of the roll of hills. It was a calming sight. Safe, familiar. Nothing was out of place, except- as he was turning, his eyes caught movement. He tried to track it, and a scowl formed on his face as he realized the motion was  _above_  the skyline.   
      _What the fuck? Haven't seen a plane since..._  It wasn't a plane. It moved like a bad 90's animation- no obvious means of propulsion, no flex or vibration to indicate it was actually moving except for the fact that it was, in fact, streaking through the sky. It had a weird shape, sort of like a T but heavy in the arms, it's tail a little bit paddle shaped.   
    "What the fuck," he whispered.  
    Lights dotted the surface, glowing mostly white but spotted with the colors of the rainbow, too.  
    His breath quickened, his legs trembling, as he stumbled along the roof to track the movement. Whatever it was, it was moving fast, not traveling directly towards Lincoln but streaking by at such speeds he almost couldn't fathom it. Almost couldn't track it with his eyes. He wished he still had a camera so could tape it, just to figure out the speed- hundreds of miles an hour, that was for sure.  
    He couldn't hear anything except for the sounds of night and what he imagined was a disturbance in the air- there had to be, at that speed- but he could sure as hell FEEL something. The air seemed to vibrate. He felt it on his skin, in his chest, his ribs.  
    In spite of himself, in spite of the distance it was at, Bill flinched as the object rushed by his town. How could something move that fast?   
    His mouth was dry even after...  _whatever_  it was passed from sight. His muscles wouldn't move. He struggled to process what he'd seen, and barely believed he had seen it. An unidentified flying object- a UFO.   
    "What the fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of my 600-word prompts: Alien.


End file.
